urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Corine Solomon series
The Corine Solomon series is written by Ann Aguirre. Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Corine Solomon is a handler. When she touches an object she instantly knows its history and its future—psychometry. Using her ability, she can find the missing, which is why people never stop trying to find her. Like her ex-boyfriend Chance, who needs Corine's gift to find someone dear to them both. But the search proves dangerous as it leads them into a strange world of demons and sorcerers, ghosts and witchcraft, zombies, and black magic. ~ from: Diablo - Goodreads Lead's Species * Psychometric Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Books in Series Corine Solomon series: # Blue Diablo (2009) ~ Excerpt # Hell Fire (2010) # Shady Lady (2011) # Devil's Punch (2012) # Agave Kiss (2013) ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides 3.5. Forbidden Fruit (May 8, 2013) eBook novella (Shannon & Jesse featured) Other Series by Author on Site Sirantha Jax series World Building Setting Laredo, Texas; American Southwest Places: * Nuevo Laredo: small Mexican town — where Corrine was hiding out * Kilmer: Corine’s tiny Georgia hometown * Sheol: ''' the demon Underworld * '''Mexico City: * Monterrey: * Texas: * San Antonio: * Boys Town: * Chihuahua: * Tampa: * Mustang: Supernatural Elements Psychometry, empath, Demons, sorcerers, ghosts, witchcraft, archangel, black magic, Montoya mob, zombies, Nephilim, angels, witches, Sheol (demon Underworld), queen of Sheol, warlocks, shamans, voodoo priests, spirit radio, Binder, empaths, demon queen, supernatural luck, maniacal archangel, Glossary: * Sheol: Underworld * Nephilim: half-angel/half-human * Empath: * Binder: 'Groups & Organizations': * World This was a very interesting and unique foray into the world of magic noir, or noir occult detective fantasy fiction. Corine Solomon is a fairly conflicted, and troubled character. Her mother was a practicing witch who was essentially burned to death by the suspicious and intolerant townspeople in Kilmer, Georgia. Before she died, her mom endowed her with her power, in the form of the ability to read objects. However, it comes at signficant cost to Corine. She bears the scars of the readings on her hands and fingers. Scars to match those deep in her soul. After she almost died on one of their cases, Corine cut out in the middle of the night, leaving her boyfriend and business partner, Chance behind. She left because she didn't believe he loved her, and that he was just using her for her abilities. She left because she let him in and paid the price. In her life, Corine learned that caring for others is a losing proposition. And Chance messed her up too much inside. So she fled to Mexico, running a pawn shop, and living as close to a normal life as was possible for her. But, eighteen months later, Chance shows up. His mother has been kidnapped, and he needs her special gift to find her. Chance has a special gift of his own, incredible luck. Unfortunately, his luck isn't so good for those around him. That, and Chance is just way too self-controlled and distant for her, despite being gorgeous and her weakness emotionally. They strike a deal, she helps him find his mother, he helps her get revenge against the people who killed her mother. And, it's just business. Their relationship is over, or so Corine says. ~ GR reader | Danielle Book Huntress Protagonist ✥ As the series begins, Corine Solomon is a handler—a psychometrist. She can touch something and know its history and, sometimes, its future. She is not the usual gun-toting, smart-mouthed urban fantasy heroine. Instead, she dresses in hippie chic; likes to eat; runs a pawnshop; and has a dry, understated sense of humor. In the past, Corine and her lover Chance Yi earned their living by using Corine’s ability to find missing persons. Chance has his own supernatural power: his luck, which (so far) keeps him safe but not those around him, not even Corine. On their last job together, Corine was badly injured, but Chance escaped unharmed. When she recovered, Corine ran away, believing that Chance had been using her for his own profit. ✧ Through the course of the series, Corine's powers develop at a brisk rate, and her self-confidence growing right along with her powers. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Ann Aguirre: CORINE SOLOMON Sidekick Name: Butch / What: Chihauhau / Sidekick-to: Corine Solomon / About: helpful abilities / Book First Seen In: Blue Diablo #1 Characters Blue Diablo (Corine Solomon 1) by Ann Aguirre Author Ann Aguirre * Website: Ann Aguirre: USA Today Bestselling Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, SciFy Space Odessy Bio: Ann Aguirre is a New York Times & USA Today bestselling author with a degree in English Literature; before she began writing full time, she was a clown, a clerk, a voice actress, and a savior of stray kittens, not necessarily in that order. She grew up in a yellow house across from a cornfield, but now she lives in sunny Mexico with her husband, children, and various pets. She likes books, emo music, and action movies. She writes all kinds of genre fiction for adults and teens. ~ About Ann | Ann Aguirre Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: # Blue Diablo: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: April 7th 2009—ISBN 0451462645 # Hell Fire: Paperback, 315 pages, Pub: April 6th 2010—ISBN 0451463242 # Shady Lady: Paperback, 311 pages, Pub: April 5th 2011 by Gollancz—ISBN 0451463250 # Devil's Punch: Paperback, 316 pages, Pub: April 3rd 2012—ISBN 0451464494 # Agave Kiss: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: March 5th 2013—ISBN 0451465032 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Blue Diablo (2009): Right now, I’m a redhead. I’ve been blonde and brunette as the situation requires, though an unscheduled color change usually means relocating in the middle of the night. So far, I’m doing well here. Nobody knows what I’m running from. And I’d like to keep it that way… Eighteen months ago, Corine Solomon crossed the border to Mexico City, fleeing her past, her lover, and her “gift”. Corine, a handler, can touch something and know its history—and sometimes, its future. Using her ability, she can find the missing—and that’s why people never stop trying to find her. People like her ex, Chance... Chance, whose uncanny luck has led him to her doorstep, needs her help. Someone dear to them both has gone missing in Laredo, Texas, and the only hope of finding her is through Corine’s gift. But their search may prove dangerous as the trail leads them into a strange dark world of demons and sorcerers, ghosts and witchcraft, zombies—and black magic. ~ Blue Diablo | Ann Aguirre ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Hell Fire (2010): I’m still a redhead. Before we left Texas, I touched up the roots, and then I had some tawny apricot highlights put in. I guessed that meant I intended to keep this color for a while. Symbolic—I’d made a commitment, at least to my hair. — ''As a handler, Corine Solomon can touch any object and know its history. It’s too bad she can’t seem to forget her own. With her ex-boyfriend Chance in tow—lending his particularly supernatural brand of luck—Corine journeys back home to '''Kilmer, Georgia', in order to discover the truth behind her mother’s death and the origins of her “gift.” But while trying to uncover the secrets in her past, Corine and Chance find that something is rotten in the state of Georgia. Just a few miles away, no one seems to know Kilmer exists. And inside the town borders there are signs of a dark curse affecting the town and all its residents—and it can only be satisfied with death. ~ Hell Fire | Ann Aguirre ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Shady Lady (2011): I'd spent my whole life settling, trying not to attract attention, and generally doing whatever it took to keep other people happy. I didn't want to do that again. Not when I was finally comfortable in my own skin. Sure, there were certain challenges, like a drug lord who wanted me dead, and the fact that I owed a demon a debt that he could call due at any moment. But everybody's got problems, right? — Whenever Corine Solomon touches an object, she immediately knows its history. But her own future concerns her more and more. Now back in Mexico, she's running her pawnshop and trying to get a handle on her strange new powers, for she might need them. And soon. Then former ally Kel Ferguson walks through her door. Heavily muscled and tattooed, Kel looks like a convict but calls himself a holy warrior. This time, he carries a warning for Corine: the Montoya cartel is coming for her—but they don't just pack automatic weapons. The Montoyas use warlocks, shamans, voodoo priests—anything to terminate trouble. And Corine has become enemy number one. ~ Shelfari and Shady Lady | Ann Aguirre ~ Excerpt ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Devil's Punch (2012): As a handler, Corine Solomon can touch any object and learn its history. Her power is a gift, but one that’s thrown her life off track. The magical inheritance she received from her mother is dangerously powerful, and Corine has managed to mark herself as a black witch by dealing with demons to solve her problems. Back home, Corine is trying to rebuild her pawnshop and her life with her ex Chance, despite the target on her back. But when the demons she provoked kidnap her best friend in retaliation, Corine puts everything on hold to save her. It's undoubtedly a trap, but Corine would do anything to save those she loves, even if it means sacrificing herself… ~ Devil’s Punch | Ann Aguirre ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Agave Kiss (2013): Chance was gone; he’d sacrificed himself so Shannon and I could escape '''Sheol'. We’d raised him on Shan’s spirit radio, which meant his soul wasn’t wholly destroyed by the demon gate''…. Once Corine Solomon only had the touch—the ability to read an object’s past by handling it. Then she inherited her mother’s magick, and that ended up being a hell of a burden. But if Corine can wrestle a demon queen and win, she can bring back her lover Chance after he’s made the ultimate sacrifice. Can’t she? All Corine knows is that she can’t leave Chance behind if there’s anything she can do about it. But the clock is ticking—and she still has to deal with debt-collecting demons and a maniacal archangel who’s running a recruitment drive. The stakes have never been so high…and this time it’s truly Corine’s last chance to save the love of her life. ~ Agave Kiss | Ann Aguirre First Sentences # Blue Diablo — Right now, I’m a redhead. I’ve been blonde and brunette as the situation requires, though an unscheduled color change usually means I need to relocate in the middle of the night or face people burning crosses on my lawn. # Hell Fire — I'm still a redhead # Shady Lady — Lust sizzled through me. # Devil's Punch — I carried the last of Chance’s boxes up to the flat. # Agave Kiss — We had been in London for a week when my cell phone rang, an early call. Quotes *Ann Aguirre Quotes (Author) ~ GR *Corine Solomon Series ~ Shelfari : “Sometimes when you meet someone, there’s a click. I don’t believe in love at first sight but I believe in that click. Recognition.” ~ Book 1 : Sometimes you smell the stupid all around you, but you step in it anyway.~ Book 1 : “You’ll meet somebody else.” And she replied: “What does that matter when the one you want is walking away?”~ Book 1 : For my money, Patrón was best for sipping, followed by Herradura for mixing, but you couldn’t go wrong with Don Julio either.~ Book 1 Read Alikes — If you like this, you may like these: * Simon Canderous series * Shadowchaser Series * Deadly Curiosities series * Phoenix Chronicles series * Cassandra Palmer series * Kara Gillian series * Alex Verus series * Jill Kismet series * MetaWars series * Oracle series * SPI Files series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Crescent City series Awards Aguirre won the P.E.A.R.L. Award for best new author in 2008. Trivia *Lists That Contain Blue Diablo (Corine Solomon, #1) by Ann Aguirre *Lists That Contain Hell Fire (Corine Solomon, #2) by Ann Aguirre *Lists That Contain Shady Lady (Corine Solomon, #3) by Ann Aguirre *Lists That Contain Devil's Punch (Corine Solomon, #4) by Ann Aguirre *Lists That Contain Agave Kiss (Corine Solomon, #5) by Ann Aguirre Notes See Also * Ann Aguirre * Sirantha Jax series * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Adult novels | Ann Aguirre - author's site *Corine Solomon series by Ann Aguirre ~ Goodreads *Ann Aguirre - FF *Corine Solomon - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Ann Aguirre - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Corine Solomon Series ~ Shelfari *Corine Solomon | Series | LibraryThing *FictFact - Ann Aguirre: Sirantha Jax, Corine Solomon, Razorland, Dred Chronicles *Bronze Gods Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ann Aguirre: CORINE SOLOMON World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ann Aguirre: CORINE SOLOMON *Corine Solomon Series ~ Shelfari (character lists) Reviews: *Ann Aguirre | RT Book Reviews Author, Misc: *Ann Aguirre | Author of YA and Adult Fiction *Ann Aguirre - Wikipedia *Ann Aguirre (Author of Enclave) ~ Goodreads Community and Fan Sites: *(7) Ann Aguirre *Stuff I Like ~ Tumblr *Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Blue Diablo (2009).jpg|1. Blue Diablo (2009—Corine Solomon #1) by Ann Aguirre|link=http://www.annaguirre.com/books/corine-solomon-series/blue-diablo/ Hell Fire (Corine Solomon #2) by Ann Aguirre.jpg|2. Hell Fire (2010—Corine Solomon #2) by Ann Aguirre|link=http://www.annaguirre.com/books/corine-solomon-series/hell-fire/ Corine Solomon #3 by Ann Aguirre .jpg|3. Shady Lady (2011—Corine Solomon) by Ann Aguirre|link=http://www.annaguirre.com/books/corine-solomon-series/shady-lady/ Forbidden Fruit (Corine Solomon #3.5) by Ann Aguirre.jpg|3.5. Forbidden Fruit (2013—Corine Solomon) by Ann Aguirre|link=http://www.annaguirre.com/books/corine-solomon-series/forbidden-fruit/ Devil's Punch (Corine Solomon #4) by Ann Aguirre.jpg|4. Devil's Punch (Corine Solomon, #4) by Ann Aguirre|link=http://www.annaguirre.com/books/corine-solomon-series/devils-punch/ Agave Kiss (Corine Solomon #5) by Ann Aguirre.jpg|5. Agave Kiss (Mar 2013—Corine Solomon) by Ann Aguirre|link=http://www.annaguirre.com/books/corine-solomon-series/agave-kiss/ Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Psychometry Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Witches Category:Shaman Category:Warlocks Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Zombies Category:Angels Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Magical Objects Category:Nephilim Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Demons Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:Magic Users Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Great Sidekicks